Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170311081520
I am so unbelievably upset for my brother. Okay, as you guys know, my brother was cast as a lead in a Hollywood film and NOT long ago at all! Less than a month for the entire duration from when he was first contacted and considered for the role to today. He was officially added to the cast on the IMDB page even fewer days ago. Everything was good to go and he was set to film in Texas in December. However, a big company picked the film up, the budget pretty much quadrupled. The movie has gone from B grade to blockbuster just like that. It would be wonderful news for my brother if it weren't for that they now want to do a rewrite. And OF COURSE part of that rewrite is POSSIBLY totally axing my brother's character. That's right. They are reducing my brother's character from a lead to an easter egg at the end of the film. As far as what I have been told, there is a 30 percent chance of the character being demoted to a supporting role, and a 70 percent chance of a CAMEO. So basically, after my brother was promised a lead role AND officially cast in it, they pulled this bullshit. I get it. It's the industry. It's a cold and cruel business, but am SO livid. The character they want to replace my brother's with is OFC going to be portrayed by an actor that WILL have multiple other opportunities for other roles. But will my brother? This was his big break and in one fell swoop they ripped it away from him! Now, just to be clear, this is NOT the fault of the director, screenplay writers, casting crew, what-have-you. The crew member that made all of this possible for my brother in the first place WANTS to salvage my brother's role. This is entirely on the bigger studio company that wants to pick the film up and has a different vision for it - and obviously they get a lot of say. I am not sure however many details I am leaving out; I am only repeating what I have heard from my brother. That is all. I am enraged and feel sick for my brother who is going to be devastated when this film comes out now IF this actually happens. As I'm sure you can imagine, he's grappling with whether to even do it now. After all, if he's just going to make a cameo appearence, is it even worth it to fly all the way out there? I told him it absolutely is. This character wasn't originally the lead for nothing. If there's a sequel, the character will probably be the central focus THEN, but that is a whole lot of maybes. I personally want him to stick with the film, even if this company has screwed him over, because it could still get him some recognition, but it's his call to make. Of course, there's also a chance the character might stay in the film; the role will be reduced from a lead, but it could still be reduced ONLY to supporting character rather than, you know, an easter egg. There is one silver lining; he has been encouraged to audition for another role in the film if they do cut his character down to a cameo and he relinquishes his original role. It's not as large as a lead, but it's better than a cameo. Of course, there are 800-something other people auditioning for it, so he's not guaranteeed anything. Now, I am not going to reveal the name of the movie just yet, but just remember: when this movie comes out, and if it is a smash hit, which it probably will be now that it's been picked up a high-profile company and given a significantly larger budget, there was supposed to be a lead character named Nathan and that character was supposed to be portrayed by my brother. You can see his name still on the IMDB page; I can't post it. But those who know his name should not have trouble finding it theirselves if they want to see it. This gives me hope that maybe they will not completely screw him over. He's worked SO HARD for this. It is NOT FAIR. My brother was given the chance of a lifetime and almost immediately all of his hopes and dreams have been crushed thereafter. This movie has been upgraded to a big motion picture. And up until today, my brother was promised to be a lead in it. He's taking it well. He understands that things like this happen. I suppose I understand it too; but I am still so upset for him. I am obviously forbidden from revealing much else. I can't talk about it in detail, I can't share the IMDB page ''publically ''or reveal the name of the film, director, other actors, or anything that I would like to do, but I certainly can expose the industry for how cruel it is in this one example. In the meanwhile, I guess all I can do is cross my fingers that my brother's character is not reduced as significantly as it's looking. I am just hoping that this somehow works out for him. This was supposed to be the biggest break of his life.